Le froid des mortels
by Elro
Summary: Quand il s'empare de nous, le froid des mortels nous fait perdre pied et nous précipite dans l'arrogance... OS, Défi du Poney


10e défi de ce cher quadrupède ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! (et merci à ma béta de chic et de choc !)

* * *

J'en ai assez. Voir cette buée, à chaque respiration, se placer devant mes yeux m'exténue. Je ne vois plus que ça depuis des jours, de la buée, et de la neige, de la neige, de la neige.

Ma monture est épuisée des efforts à fournir à cause de elle, qui couvre tout jusqu'au niveau des genoux. Elle va tête basse. J'aimerais en faire autant, mais je dois me souvenir pourquoi je suis là. Pourquoi je suis seul.

Qu'est ce que je cherche exactement ? Des traces, oui, mais des traces de quoi ? Nous ne savons pas ce qui est advenu des Elfes partis de Rivendell pour la Lorien. Ils n'y sont, tout simplement jamais arrivés.

Une rivière, un éboulement, une attaque... Rien ne nous permet de le dire. Cela fait des semaines que nous cherchons, que nous ratissons chaque parcelle du parcours. La neige est retombée des centaines de fois depuis, cachant tout. Un tel gâchis.

Nous nous arrêtons un moment, mon cheval a besoin de souffler. Je lui tends une poignée d'avoine et m'occupe de moi. Avec peine, j'ôte mes gants de cuir. Mes doigts sont gelés.

Ce n'est pas normal.

Je suis un elfe.

Je ne peux pas souffrir du froid !

Et pourtant, depuis que c'est arrivé, il m'envahit, il cherche à me dominer. J'aurais presque envie de le laisser faire. En regardant mes doigts si pâles, je me dis que ce serait trop facile. M'asseoir là, sur le manteau de neige, la regarder tomber, me laisser emporter par les flocons. Les mortels y arrivent, à fermer les yeux et leur esprit. Le froid viendrait me prendre sous la lune. Ce serait une jolie fin.

Du moins, une de celles que les mortels trouveraient poétique. Je la trouve pathétique. Je remets en vitesse mes gants. Mes mains sont douloureuses, je les ignore. Qui sont elles pour me dicter ma conduite. Je ne me remets pas à cheval, je marche à ses cotés, habité d'une fureur nouvelle.

Je suis furieux après mes mains, après le froid, après moi même. Et aussi après la neige, ce trajet, ma grand-mère, ma mère, son escorte d'incapables...

La fureur, c'est ça qui m'habite depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle. Je suis parti sur l'heure à leur recherche. J'aurais du me préparer. Mais je suis impulsif et je ne rentrerai que quand je l'aurai retrouvée.

Naneth... La rêverie me reprend... le chemin des rêves elfiques s'ouvre sous mes pieds et je le suis... il me conduit il y a des siècles de là... autour d'une table, elle est là, fâchée de nos bêtises, à Elladan et moi qui nous amusions avec des quartiers d'orange, sous le regard dégouté de notre petite soeur.

C'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle. Je tente de me raccrocher à ce souvenir, de trouver un moment où elle aura été heureuse. Je ne trouve aucun sourire... La colère me reprend et je frappe du poing, de toute mes forces contre le tronc d'un arbre qui se trouvait là.

Mes sens d'elfe reprennent un instant le dessus en l'entendant gémir de douleur. Cet instant, j'oublie également le froid.

Mais ça ne dure pas. Le froid me regagne. Est-ce ça qu'ils ressentent tous, ces humains et ces guerriers qui vont mourir ?

Je ne veux plus de ce froid, je ne veux plus de cette douleur... je ne veux pas mourir...

Il se fait pourtant de plus en plus froid, ce froid... Le refus de la mort l'a déclenché. Serais-je victime de l'arrogance des humains ? Cette arrogance qui les tue si vite ? Me croire au dessus de cela m'y précipite-t-il ?

Je me blottis comme je peux dans un coin du chemin. Il m'envahit, j'ai peur. Peur de mon destin, peur du froid, froid de la peur. Je ne sais plus, ces sensations tournent autour de moi comme des vautours.

Je hurle pour les chasser. Ca n'a l'air que d'en appeler d'autres.

Où est Elladan ? Il cherche de son coté. Notre lien m'indique que lui aussi est exténué. Ou peut-être pas. Peut être qu'aucun lien n'a jamais existé entre nous ? Peut être que nous nous pensions si semblables que nous écoutions nos propres pensées, les prenant pour celles de l'autre ? Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être... Ils bourdonnent, je ne peux plus respirer.

Je leur demande à ces oiseaux de mauvais augure où est ma mère. Ils rient. Ils ricanent.

"Où est-elle, on ne sait pas, où elle sera, on en a bien une idée..." Et ils retournent à leurs rires.

Je sors une flèche de mon carquois et en bande mon arc. Elle part vite et précise, mais ne touche rien, retombe inerte à une centaine de pieds de là.

Je suis seul, il fait jour.

Il n'y a que la neige qui reste pour me convaincre que ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Et le lien avec Elladan se ressert autour de moi, m'enveloppe d'assurance. J'ai toujours froid, mais mes démons sont partis. Je rattrape la bride de ma monture et la guide, en devançant ses pas pour l'aider. Nous repartons vers mon frère.

Il n'y a qu'ensemble que nous pourrons retrouver Celebrian.

Et en effet, il est à pied, mais bien portant. Il a repéré quelque chose de suspect et a fait rappeler tous les guerriers qui cherchaient par ici. Je suis le dernier. Mais ils m'attendaient.

Avec un sourire mauvais, je sors ma lame du fourreau.

Nul ennemi ne peut nous résister, quand épées en avant, nous plongeons dans la mêlée. Orcs, pauvres créatures des ténèbres, que peuvent-ils face à nous ? Ils sont broyés, pris par surprise et j'en suis heureux.

Mon épée danse pour moi, je me sens revivre avec elle, sa lame courbe fait des merveilles, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, le combat me réchauffe, le froid s'éloigne.

Ma mère est là, je le sens.

Le sang bat dans mes tempes et je ressens enfin ce qui me manquait...

L'arrogance disparait pour faire place à la sécurité. C'est ce qui tue les mortels. Je suis bien trop prudent pour ça.

Affronter la mort l'a fait reculer.


End file.
